Alan and the Rainow Colored Egg
by TBMom
Summary: REVISED-Five year old Alan is told the Easter Bunny can 't swim, and he lives on an island! Rated "K"


**Alan And The Rainbow Colored Egg**

**Five year old Alan is told the Easter Bunny can 't swim, and he lives on an island! Rated "K"**

**I do not own the ThunderBirds - But I say "Thank You" to their owners for letting me have some fun with them, Song lyrics are written by Maury Laws and Jules Bass,sung by Danny Kay, from the Classic Media film "Here Comes Peter CottonTail" **

Sixteen year old Scott, had just flown John, Virgil, and Gordon back from their boarding schools for spring break, they were all looking forward to seeing their dad and youngest brother. After greeting Jeff, they anxiously went looking for their youngest brother. It was highly unusual for him not to be at the hanger with their father to meet them.

"He was just finishing with his vid-class." said Jeff. grateful at how close all his boys were.

Five year old Alan sat on the bottom step of the deck leading to the sandy white beach. he stared at the vast ocean before him, his shoulders shaking as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Gordon was first to spot him, What's wrong Allie?"

The others quickly coming over.

"The E-Easter B-Bunny can't come to our h-house this year." the youngest sobbed.

"What makes you think that sprout?" asked Gordon, upset that someone may have already ruined his little brother's belief in the Easter Bunny.

"B-Because we're on an island in the m-middle of an ocean and he c-can't s-swim that far." wailed the youngest Tracy.

."Who told you such a thing?" asked Scott, as he scooped up the distraught boy into his arms.

"Stevie Tompkins, he's in my c-class on the picture computer. He s-said his big brother go-googled it. Bunnies can dog-paddle good, b-but only for a short d-distance. So th-there's no way he can c-come clear across a big ocean." (heavy sigh) "It-it's j-just to f-far."

"Santa Clause made it didn't he? So what makes you think the Easter Bunny can't?" asked Virgil.

"Santa had a s-sled and c-could fly. But the Easter B-Bunny only has a t-train to help him, and trains can't go in w-water." Alan looked up at his big brothers his big blue eyes red from fallen tears, "I saw the t-train in the movie the 'First Easter Bunny'."

"Oh sprout that's just one of many stories about the Easter Bunny." said John. "I have a movie we can watch and it will show how he has a heli-jet to use...when he needs to."

Alan looked into his big brother's eyes, his face full of hope. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

Of course Alan thought, his brothers would know more then Steve Tompkin's big brother any day of the week!

John got the movie started for Alan, then he and the others quickly went to unpack and change clothes, before returning to the home theater.

Alan watched the movie with his brothers many times, fasinated at how the Easter Bunny had to use a heli-jet to go through all the different holidays just so he could become the Easter Bunny. Wait until he told Stevie at the easter egg hunt coming up at his school on the mainland. He could hardly wait. He, his daddy and his brothers were going to take him over so he could participate with his mainland class, that he knew only through the limited interaction on the internet

.

"Please sprout no more we've watched it four times, that's enough!" cried an exasperated Gordon. "I've got that song stuck in my head now!"

"Boys dinner!" called Jeff.

"Isn't it a great song! I can teach it to my class when we go for the Easter egg hunt." laughed Alan as he began to sing again.

"Here comes Peter Cottontail hopping down the bunny trail, hippity, hoppity Easters on it's way.

Bringing every boy and girl, baskets full of Easter joy, things to make your Easter bright and gay.

He's got jelly beans for Tommy, colored eggs for sister Sue, there's and orchard for your mommy and an Easter bonnett too.

Oh here comes Peter Cottontail hopping down the bunny trail, hippity, hoppity, Happy Easter day."

"Here comes Peter Cottontail hopping down the bunny trail, look for him stop, hippity, hoppity, Peter's on his way.

listen to him say, try to do the things you should. Maybe if you're extra good, he'll roll lots of Easter eggs your way.

You'll wakeup on Easter morning and you'll know that he was there, when you find those chocolate bunnies that he's hiding everywhere.

Oh here comes Peter Cottontail hopping down the bunny trail. Hippity, hoppity, Happy Easter Day!

Oh happy, happy, happy Easter day!" Alan added the last line as he sang the verses over and over. In actuallity he had a very good voice and his antics as he sang were impressive.

.

"Allie please stop," asked Scott.

"Why Scotty? Don't you like my singing?"

"Sure I...we do sprout, it's just...it's just..."

"We can only take so much." laughed John. "How did you learn that song so fast? You've only heard it four times, and you've got it down pat!"

"Down pat?" asked a confused Alan. "Whatcha mean Johnny?"

"He means you learn quickly, sprout." added Virgil.

"Ooooh."

All the boys were laughing and gently pushing and shoving as they made their way to the kitchen table.

"Boys manners."

"Sorry dad."

"Hey Alan, you excited about the Easter egg hunt?" asked John.

"I guess so."

"You guess so?" John replied.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Gordon.

"W-e-l-l, there's a few things I don't get."

"Only a few?" snickered Gordon.

Alan crossed his arms and pouted at the implied insult.

"Now boys that's enough, eat your dinner."

The brothers were still laughing as they devoured the food before them, except for Alan who just picked at the food on his plate.

"Alan you need to eat if you're going to keep up with your big brothers."

"Daddy?"

"Yes son."

"Why do they call it April Valley instead of Easter Valley since the holiday is called Easter and they call Peter CottonTail the Easter Rabbit?" finished Alan breathlessly.

Everyone laughed .

Virgil spoke up, "because Allie, it is always spring time in April Valley, happy and with beautiful bright colors."

"You know, April showers bring May flowers, that sota thing." added Scott.

Jeff just smiled at how the boys had slid their versions in first. Actually it saved him from having to try and come up with not to far fetched answers.

Alan thought about what he had just been told.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Alan"

"W-e-l-l... if the Easter Bunny brings candy and eggs on Easter,... who hides the eggs at the easter egg hunts? And why don't they just wait till Easter?"

"Other adults and sponsers."

"But why daddy? Why don't they just wait for the Easter Bunny?"

"Well, ah..."

Suddenly Alan took in a big breath as his eyes opened wide as worry over took his face, "DADDY...maybe they want to take away the Easter Bunny"s job like Iron Tail tried to?"

"Oh Allie you're so silly." laughed Gordon. The other boys were about to implode as they fought to hide their laughter.

Alan looked from brother to brother, a pout forming on his face, mad that his brothers were laughing at him. He looked up to his father.

"No Alan they won't take his job. They are just trying to have some extra fun," reasured Jeff.

"Yeah Alan, you know you find as many eggs as possible. Some have candy and some have special prizes."said Gordon. "Those are the ones you really want to find."

"Why?"

Gordon let out a groan, exasperated at Alan's failure to grasp the importance of finding the 'special' eggs.

"Gordon." said Scott with a raised eyebrow.

John quickly intervened. "It doesn't matter how many eggs you find, you're just suppose to have fun."

Gordon looked like he wanted to say more about the importance of finding the 'special' eggs. Jeff intervened this time, again a raised eye brow letting Gordon know to let it go. "Yes Alan, John is right, whether you find one or twenty, the important thing is to have fun."

After a few moments a smile spread over Alan's face, "I know how to have fun daddy."

Jeff hugged his youngest, "of course you do."

"I will confirm with your school that you will beable to participate."

The family flew to the mainland the night before the schedualed egg hunt, as it was to start at eleven A.M. the next morning.

Alan was up before the sun much to the dismay of the rest of his family. There would be no coaxing the youngest back to bed. None could stay grumpy for long though as Alan's excitment was contagious. After a light breakfast they headed over to the specially prepared area.

There were actually two areas set up, a toddler area and the area where Alan would participate - five to nine year olds. Alan met up with several of the kids from his class, including Stevie Tompkins. Alan was quick to pass on the fact that the Easter Bunny had a heli-jet at his disposal, so the fact that he lived on an island was no longer a problem. Steve was quiet happy with Alan's information and took Alan by the hand over to meet his nine year old brother.

Tony, who would turn ten in two days time, letting him participate one last time, was not as impressed. "Big deal. I'll find more eggs than your whole class put together."

Alan in his innocence just looked at Tony, "that's okay, the most important thing is that we have fun."

"Yeah." agreed Stevie. The two young boys ran off to play on the jungle gym. Soon others from their kindergarden class joined them until it was time for the hunt. Alan sang his new Easter song for them. It wasn't long before the group could be heard singing and laughing.

The children were called over to the assigned area. The principle explained the rules, no pushing or shoving, or taking eggs from another once an egg was found and placed in their basket. Most of all he encouraged he everyone to have fun. Each child had a basket in which they would keep their found treasures.

"Remember Alan," coached Gordon, "you need to move quickley and get as many eggs as possible."

"But Gordy, I just want to have fun."

Scott rubbed the top of his head, "that's right Allie, just have fun." He gave Gordon a glare that clearly told him to cool it.

"It's not fair that Tony can still partisipate. He's almost ten. These little squirts don't even understand the importance of finding the 'special' eggs, they won't have a chance to get any prizes." grumbled Gordon.

Virgil laughed, "your just mad you turned ten a couple of months ago, and can't participate this year."

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

Alan just looked back and forth between Gordon and Virgil, "If you fight the 'R-E-A-L Easter Bunny' might not bring you anything, or evan come to our house!" said Alan a worried look on his face.

The older brothers burst out laughing. "Don't worry sprout," said John. "I'm absolutly sure he will make it to Tracy Island." He winked at his dad.

"Are you sure?" Alan asked his lower lip quivering slightly.

"Absolutely! You just go have fun, I'm sure there will be plenty of eggs for everyone." encouraged Jeff. "No matter what the Easter Bunny will make to the island."

"Okay daddy," and off he skipped to get in the line.

The children were getting more and more excited by the moment as they pointed out some of the more visable eggs scattered across the grounds. Alan saw a group of children behind a fence. They were not excited and just watched, a look of sadness on their faces.

"Who are those kids? How come they aren't getting in line?"

Stevie just shrugged his shoulders, but Tony answered, "You are really s-t-u-p-i-d. Those kids aren't like us."

"I am not stupid." Alan stood with his arms crossed over his chest, as he had seen his father and big brother do.

But before Alan could question further what Tony meant, the pricipal called for their attention. Alan again getting caught up in the excitement forgot for the moment about his previously asked questions.

"Okay." called out the principle, "on your mark! Get set! Go"

The children raced forward the older kids quickly started gathering the colored eggs. The parents and older family members calling out encouragement to all.

Several times Alan and Stevie went to pick up an egg only to have an older boy or girl scoop it up and then take off farther down the hill. Alan stopped and looked as the kids seemed to get farther and farther in front. He began to feel Gordon was right he just didn't know how to find eggs during an egg hunt. Sadly he walked in the direction the other kids had already taken.

Suddenly his sharp little eyes spied a green egg that everyone else in their haste had over looked. Alan picked it up and placed the egg safely in his basket then looking around he began to find more and more colored eggs that were missed by the running older children. Alan skipped along his basket quickly filling.

Soon the hunt was over and everyone came back and began to check their eggs and find out it they had one of the 'special eggs'. Alan proudly brought his basket of eggs over to show his family.

"Wow, sprout, you did great," said all the brothers.

"Now," said John, always eager to teach something, "let's count and see how many eggs you have found."

Alan quickly spread his eggs on the ground then began to count as he picked up each egg and placed it back into his backet.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven,...eight, nine, ten,...e-eleven,...twelve,...thir...thirteen. Daddy I have thirteen eggs!" he proclaimed proudly.

"Well done Alan." said Jeff smiling.

"Did you get any of the special eggs?" yelled Gordon. "What colors do you have?"

Alan looked at his eggs then put like eggs together.

"Two blue,... one red,... four green,... three purple,... one orange... one yellow,... and one rainbow! Look everbody, look I got a rainbow one!"

All of his brothers and father congradulated him.

"Yeah Allie, you did well."

"Nice haul"

"Good variety, Sprout."

"Well Alan, are you ready to take them over and see if you have any of the 'special eggs' as Gordon calls them?" asked Scott.

Alan didn't answer, he was looking over his eggs and seemed to be in deep thought as he then looking across the fenced in area.."

"Allie, what are you thinking about so hard." asked Jeff.

"Daddy."

"Yes Alan."

"Who are those kids?" he pointed towards a small group of kids who were looking through the chain-link fence whatching the egg hunt.

"I'm not sure Allie. They may be local neighborhood children."

"How come they didn't get to look for the eggs?"

"I suppose because they weren't part of your group."

"Daddy."

"Yes Alan."

"Can I give them my eggs?"

Jeff was a little take back by his son's request. "I suppose you could but..."

Gordon broke in, "WHY would you, want to do that? You don't even know what prizes you might have gotten."

"But Gordy I already had fun finding the eggs and you and Scotty, Johnny and Virgie said the Easter Bunny would make it to our home, so I don't need anymore prizes. I can wait for Easter. Right daddy?"

"Well I ..." Jeff looked into the brillant blue, trusting eyes that looked up at him, "yes Alan you can, but you still haven't told me why you want to do this?"

"Cuz they didn't get to have fun like I did," Alan answered a look of pure innosence on his face, " and daddy I did have fun just like you said I should. Maybe if I share they can have fun too!"

Jeff looked at his son proudly, took his hand and together they took the basket of colorful eggs and walked towards the group of children. They looked to be in the age range of four to ten.

"Hi," called Alan. "Did you get to have an egg hunt of your own?"

The oldest of the group spoke for the rest indicating that they had not.

"Well I had fun finding these eggs, would you like to share wif me?"

"What's the catch?" asked the oldest.

Alan looked up at his dad, puzzelment as to what the boy meant clearly on his face.

Jeff quickly explained that there was no "catch" his son just wanted to share his enjoyment.

Smiles appeared on the childrens faces as they came up an each took an egg. Finally there was only one egg left. The rainbow egg that Alan had been so excited about. But there was also one boy who had not yet recieved an egg.

Alan looked at his favorite egg, then at his father, looking for an answer of what to do. "It is up to you Alan. You've already given the rest of your eggs away. It would be okay if you want to keep one."

Alan didn't say anything. He looked at his prized egg then at the boy who looked to be a year or two older. It wasn't long before he smiled took the egg out of his basket and held it out to the boy and smiled. The boy looked back at him, then at Jeff who just stood by smiling proudly at his son. It took only a few moments before the boy shyly accepted the prized egg and ran to catch up to the others in his group.

Alan looked up at his father. "I'm really proud of you Allie. That was a very kind thing for you to do."

Alan just smiled as he again held his father's hand and walked back over to his family.

As they were packing up to head home Alan said good-by to Stevie. Stevie was excited as he had one of the special eggs and had recieved a basketball as well as candy. He shared a chocolate covered bunny with Alan. His older brother, Tony had done as he said he would finding many more eggs, but only for candy prizes.

"Your such a d-o-p-e! That rainbow egg you gave away was the top prize, a new bicycle." said Tony angrily.

Alan gulped, he would have loved a bike of his own. Now he would just have to keep using Gordy's old one with the training wheels. He frowned slightly.

Gordon quickly came to his defence. "You did a good thing Alan. That boy you gave it too was really happy, and he told the officials he never though he would ever have a bike of his own."

A smile again spread over Alan's face, he knew Gordon was right and after all he did have access to a bike evan if it wasn't brand new.

Alan slept most of the way home. The early start and excitement of the day had finally caught up with him.

Jeff turned control of the plane over to Scott and John, then went back to check on his youngest.

"He did really well showing the real meaning of Easter, didn't he dad? A lot better than I would have. I was only interested in the prizes." said Gordon quietly.

Jeff ruffled his hair, "Oh I think all you boys do well, when it comes to showing kindness, each in your own way. I am and I know your mother would be especially proud of all of you also." Jeff was sure he smelled lilacs at that moment.

"Thanks dad, but you know he really would have liked a bike of his own, even if I let him keep riding my old one with the training wheels. But the way he speeds around on it though, I'm not sure it will last much longer."

"Virgil laughed, "But the Easter bunny is still coming to Tracy Island, right dad."

"Right you are son. Right you are."

Gordon broke into a broad grin as he realized what Virgil and his dad were implying.

All three smiled as they watched their 'baby' sleep. Unaware of the "Easter Bunny's" plans for him.

**Hope you enjoyed it - it was fun to write. Wishing all a "Blessed and Happy Easter!" :) **

Classic Media April valley maury bales and jules bass

Chief Easter Bunny

Here comes PeterCottontail hopping down the bunny trail. Hippity, hoppity Easter is on its way, Bringing every girl and boy baskets full of easter joy, things to make your easter bright and gayHe's got jelly beans for tommy, colored eggs for sister sue, there's an orchord for your mommy, and an easter bonnett too. oh here comes peter cotton tail hopping down the bunny trail hippitty hoppitty easters on it's way Happy easter day

here comes peter conton tail hippity hoppity peter's on his way. listen to him say try to do the things you should. maybe if your extra good he'll roll lots of easter eggs your way

You'll wake up on easter morning and you'll know that he was there when you find those chocalate bunnies that he's hiding everywhere, oh here comes peter cottontail hippity hoppity easter is on it's way


End file.
